A Base De Sueños E&B
by DniiCe CuLlen
Summary: Edward & BeLla eran novios, estaban totalmente enamorados, pero ciertos problemas evitan que puedan estar juntos...Pasa el tiempo y por juegos de la vida, tendran que verse ¿son solo el pasado? ¿como sobrevivir a el amor verdadero? solo a Base De sueños..
1. Cap 1 Prologo

Esta historia es un E&B, los personajes no son mios, sino de la Escritora Stephenie meyer y de su saga de crepusculo.

Cap. 1 "Sin razón apaRente"

Todo me resultaba en verdad extraño, confuso, indiferente. Alguien puede explicarme que es lo que a pasado? como?

-Bella?- por novena vez cuestiona su mejor amiga.

-Perdon decias algo aLice?- saliendo de su meditacion y escrutinio.

-De verdad estas preocupandome, entre tu y mi hermano me volveran loca, que sucedio Bella?

Bella suspiro, mientras solo observaba a lo lejos de la facultal, en la que cada uno de sus amigos tenian sus respectivos estudios,

pero su semblante triste desde hace ya 7meses no cambiaba, como podia hacerlo? como si el amor de tu vida, con quien tenias

mil de sueños compartidos, con quien tenia mas de 3 años de novia, con quien pensaba compartir el resto de su vida, con quien

ya hace un par de meses tuvieron esa discusion, que hizo que ambos se separaran... como seguir feLiz si el amor no esta de tu

lado.. como?

-BeLLaaa!! - le llamo Alice

-Lo siento de verdad, yo solo... no estoy preparada para hablar de esto, pero algun dia lo sabras, te lo prometo!

-Biien.!! no tee presionare mas, solo, intenta ser como antes sii?- dijo alice mientras tomaba sus manos

-sii lo intentare!!

-Ya se!! que tal si tu y yo vamos de compras?- pregunto alice con los ojitos llenos de estrellas

-Alice eres mi mejor amiga, y de verdad te lo agradezco pero, tengo que ir a trabajar,... quizas luego- dijo beLla mientras se alejaba

-Que hare con estos dos..?- se pregunto alice a si misma, mientras unos brazos la rodeaban

-amor, ya dijimos que respetariamos su desicion- comento jasper, en el oido de su novia antes de besarla

- Lo se Jass pero, es que son tan tercos- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Shhh amor, aii viene tu hermano... no menciones nada esta de un humor...horrible jajaja

- que novedad en el- contesto sarcastica.

-alice, jasper nos vamos ya?- cuestiono con semblante serio y ojos apagados Edward

-si vamonos ya- comento Jasper mientras su novia solo daba un si con su cabeza.

-Bien

Y sin una palabra mas, los tres se dirigen al volvo plata de Edward.

-Buenas tardes, les traigo algo de beber?- Preguntaba Bella a cada cliente que entraba en la cafeteria donde ella trabaja de mesera

-En unos momentos mas, gracias- comento el joven

-bien, ahora regreso...

Era viernes, asi que trabajaria hasta tarde, y sino esta muy equivocada en dos horas mas, llegaria Alice junto a su novio jasper, rosalie quiza tambien vendria, hoy es dia de musica en vivo, sus amigos son amantes de venir a fastidiarla un poco, pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos noto como el grupo iniciaba un bonita melodia que ella conocia bien, aun asi no le presto total atencion.

No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana  
como un chikillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa  
ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas  
pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta.

BeLla sonrio ante la perspectiva de que ellos vinieran, sabia que todos estaban preocupados por ella y tambien por Edward, pero ella no podia explicar algo que para ella misma no tenia sentido, no sabia como fue que llegaron a ese punto, jamas habia visto a Edward tan molesto, ¿Que era lo que habia pasado?... y entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente..

Flshback

_Era Abril el cielo estaba demasiado nublado, en Forks siempre era asiel clima, ese din de semana habian quedado de ir a visitar a la familia Cullen, padres de Edward y aLice, Bella se encontraba con su mejor amiga Alice, ellas estaban en la sala viendo la television mientras bromeaban y de vez en cuando platicaban, Bella esperaba que Edward llegara pronto, esa misma mañana lo habia visto, pero aun asi sentia que lo extrañaba demaciado, entonces como si lo hubiera enbocado entra Edward junto a su mejor amigo Jasper y deTras de ellos el novio de rosalie Emmet..._

_Bella se levanto de un salto, para acercarse a su novio y resivirlo con un abrazo pero antes de que hiciera algo Edward hablo_

_-Isabella tenemos que hablar- con su voz penetrante y esa mirada que le rasgaba el corazón._

_-Esta bien- y me encontraba siguiendolo hasia el jardin, me hizo el ademan de que me sentara en la banca que daba la vista al bosque, y sin dudarlo lo obedeci, el simplemente se quedo viendo asia las montañas, tenia una mirada dura, fria, su respiracion era demaciado pausada como si quisiera contenerse de hacer algo y su mandibula estaba demasiado apretada._

_-Edward, estas asustandome ¿Que pasa?- pregunte con un hilo de voz..._

_-Que pasa?, Estas preguntandome tu que pasa?, es lo que yo deberia hacer, no entiendo como pude ser tan tonto, tan ciego, es verdad... estaba totalmente enamorado de una idea de algo que no.. que solo... isabella no puedo creer que haya estado contigo todo este tiempo... y tu... vienes a preguntarme a mi que es lo que tengo?- solto rapidamente alterado, mientras lagrimas caian sobre mi rostro_

_-Edward de verdad que no entiendo...- decia entre sollozo_

_-Claro que no entiendes- Dijo en tono sarcastico- no te conviene entender, pero no te preocupes me abrieron los ojos, y lamento darme cuenta hasta ahorita que has sido el peor error que pude haber cometido, el peor de todos...esperaba que me dijeras algo de frente pero veo que no, entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya no... terminamos isabella swan...- dijo edward mientras se volteaba y empuñaba sus manos, yo me levant, puse mi mano sobre su ombro..- no me toques, me das asco...- mientras se alejaba de mi- todabia tienes el cinismo de acercarte a mi, por que me has echo esto?_

_-Es que no se que es lo que eh echo, yo te amo Edward, si hice algo que te dañara yo...- decia hipando pero no pude terminar_

_- Jamas vuelvas a decir eso... yo no confiio en ti, no creo en ti... Yo no te amo!- Dijo de la manera mas cruda, fria, dolorosa que pude escuchar, entonces entro a la casa y yo solo me quede alli, sollozando..._

_FlshBack end_

Algunas lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, pero el sonidito de la campana en la puerta de entrada, me hizo despertar del doloroso recuerdo, me seque rapidamente los ojos, mientras dedicaba una rapida mirada al pequeño grupo y me acercaba a la mesa que minutos antes no me habian pedido nada del menu, pero que ahora levantaban la mano, llamandome.

no seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas  
no seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta  
ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda  
pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta

Mientras tomaba la orden, una de mis compañeras de trabajo, amiga de la universidad, Angela weber se acerco, me dijo que atendiera la mesa 7 tambien, son las personas que acaban de entrar al establecimiento, me explico.

y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla  
y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
entre canciones y carreteras  
en la distancia no seré mas tu parte incompleta

y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla  
y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
mientras escribo sobre la arena  
la frase tonta de la semana  
aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa

Despues de dejar el pedido en cocina, me dirigia a la mesa 7, entonces distingui una melena corta de cabello lacio, graciosamente acomodada, y me percate de Rosalie, mi rubia amiga, quien estaba demaciado seria, escuchando una conversacion de Alice, entonces me encontre frente a la mesa... Tambien estaba sentado Emmet, a quien hasta en estos momentos distingo, despues de una sonrisa, les ofrezco el ya tan conocido menú.

-Bella, llegamos hace un par de minutos y no venias- dijo alice junto a un puchero, yo solo sonrei.

-Alice deja a BeLla!, esta trabajando ademas, que ya a de estar algo cansada no?- comento Emmet mientras yo asentia.

-Es cierto, solo espero esta vez hayas comido algo ya, que tu cuerpo no soportara tanto desgaste si sigues asi,que haremos contigo flaca- me dijo en susurros Rosalie

-Vamos chicos, son demaciado exagerados jiji, en unos momentos mas tendre mi intermedio, y comere Rossa- conteste, la verdad me daba gusto tener amigos que siempre me apoyaron.

-Disculpen la demora, el señor amargado ¬¬ Tardo en decidirse si venir o no- Jasper dijo a mis espaldas, entonces voltie por inercia...

Creo que no devi de hacerlo, porque exactamente frente a mi, con la mirada de miedo mezclado con sorpresa, estaba el causante de mi depresion, de mi soledad, el amor de mi vida, con el que no estoy sin haber razon aparente...

no es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo  
pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños  
no es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento  
pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo

y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla  
y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
entre canciones y carreteras  
en la distancia no seré mas tu parte incompleta

y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla  
y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
mientras escribo sobre la arena  
la frase tonta de la semana  
aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa

y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla  
y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
mientras escribo sobre la arena  
la frase tonta de la semana  
aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-...-..-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-

Hola, mi nombre es DniiCe Cullen, esTe es mi primer Fic, de verdad esToi muy nerviosa, pero espero les haya gustado, es una historia que espero pueda cautivar a las personas, claro que por ser el primer capitulo ps no hay muchisimo pero les prometo ponet lo mejor de mi para que la historia sea de su agrado.

Como soy nueva en esto jiji ) espero que puedan comprender y les agradeceria mucho, la ayuda que puedan brindarme sugerencias, criticas constructivas, lo que sea muchas gracias por entenderme..!!

Los dejos y les mando a todos un beso!!

les prometo que pronto todo tendra sentido


	2. Cap 2 Sin razon aparente

**2Pensamientos**

PVB

Empezaba a creer que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, y creo que Edward pensaba en esos momentos igual que yo, aun no puedo creer como, los chicos, habían traído a Edward en donde trabajo, no lo había visto desde aquel día en Forks, no estaba tan cambiado, seguía siendo igual de apuesto, quizá un poco mas alto pero, a final de cuenta, era Edward… mi Edward, ante este ultimo pensamiento sentí sonrojarme, y es que no era la primera ves desde que lo vi que pensaba en el de esa manera, ya han pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente, y todavía no es hora de que ponga atención a clase de bioquímica.

-¿sigues soñando bella durmiente?- me pregunto con cierta burla mi compañero de clase, Mike newton.

-Claro que no sueño, es solo que el maestro me aburre en gran manera- comente ruborizándome ante la mentira.

-Si, yo mismo se que duerme, pero no era eso, se te nota, tienes un par de días así- Siempre me cuestione si Mike newton y todas las personas por las que me rodeo son demasiado perceptivas o yo no era muy buena mintiendo, quise quedarme con la primera opción.

-Mike, ¿como piensas pasar esta materia?, ¿ya sabes que proyecto harás en Fisiología medica?- pregunte intentando desviar el tema, en realidad no había hablado con nadie sobre El, le he sacado la vuelta a mi mejor amiga Alice, con el fin de que ella no me cuestione tampoco algo al respecto, por cierto, había decidido estudiar nutrición medica a consecuencia del poco consentimiento de mis padres por estudiar Letras, decían que escribir un libro, es algo que podría hacer como algo adicional , y que mejor estudiara una carrera mas preparada para un futuro.

-Pues esta materia aun no lo se, este maestro de verdad me desespera un poco jeje, y lo del proyecto, el profesor comento en la clase pasada que el asignaría los temas, no es algo a elección, así como tampoco los grupos, agradezco que nos permita hacerlo en equipo, así será menos pesado, mientras no me pongan con Marie Adams no me quejare- dijo esto ultimo poniendo mala cara, y es que en verdad esa chica se la vivía acosándolo, yo solo sonreí ante su comentario.

-Pues veremos como nos acomoda- dije mientras veía pasar a Jessica Stanley, llevaba un par de años conviviendo con ella, y desde hace poco menos del año, sus dos amigos se encontraban en una etapa de casi novios, y ella quería darles el empujoncito.- Mike, olvide preguntarle un par de cosas al maestro, pasa por un café de vainilla para mi ¿si?, te veo en fisiología- dije mientras me despedía de el con un gesto de mano.

-Esta bien- escuche ya como mormullo, pues estaba bastante lejos, esperaba que Mike pudiera conversar un poco con Jess, ella le agradaba, aunque algo le hacia pensar que no era algo tan mutuo, aun faltaban 15 minutos para la próxima clase así que me senté en una banca junto aun par de enormes arboles.

PVE.

-Esta bien, entonces yo hare eso y Adam lo explicas ante el maestro- dije sin mucho animo, ya teníamos hora y media con la misma conversación, a pesar de ser paciente, esta ves era diferente, siempre creí poder controlar mis emociones, y lo había logrado, pero entonces paso lo inevitable, sabia que algún día tendríamos que vernos, compartíamos los mismos amigos, íbamos en la misma universidad, y vivíamos cerca el uno del otro, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, me ofusco de tan solo recordarla, con su cabello ligeramente recogido, sus hermosos ojos al verme, su uniforme de mesera, cosa que aun no me agrada, imaginar solo los tipos que van a verla, me pone de un humor… pero lo que mas desconcierto me sacaba es que cada cosa, cada olor, me la trae a la memoria, no es que la hubiese olvidado pero es algo que yo mismo me habia propuesto, minimo dejar de pensar en ella tanto el problema era que segun el todo estaba de maravilla, minimo sentia que el echo de no llorar por su amor era el reflejo de mis logros ,hasta hace dos semanas, sentía que podía seguir sin ella, ahora… no se que pensar.

-Bueno entonces te vemos mañana Edd- me saco adam de mis pensamientos, mientras yo solo salía del aula, realmente me agradaba programar, me agradaban mis compañeros, pero en momentos como estos solo quería distraerme, me gustaría traer un piano portátil, pero eso seria demasiado raro, incluso para mi, por lo cual solo decidí pasar a la cafetería por una bebida y pasear por allí, no tenía clase a la hora siguiente, pues el maestro de informatica dividió al salón en dos, y este día lo tendria libre yo, después de pasar por mi Te de jazmine, me dispuse a salir al jardín, entonces, un par de enormes arboles llamaron mi atención, quizá podría recostarme, debajo de los arboles,un poco, me relajaría sin duda.

NA:

Hola, pues aqui va la continuacion, se que me querran golpear por dejarlo alli,pero creo que estara mas emocionante, el proximo capitulo, ademas ahorita estoy haciendo tarea de la universidad y creo que mi inspiracion no es la mas grando jeje, asi que no quiero estropear la historia por mis presiones, jiji.

A todos los que han leiido la historia, les agradezco que se hayan animado, y espero que les este gustando, tanto a los que dejaron reviews como a los que no jiji x).

Pero en verdad muchisimas gracias.Ahora a contestar Reviews!!

nonblondes Hola! muchas gracias por tu Review, por el apoyo, y por el animo, espero este capitulo te guste, y pues ya sabes se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, tomatasos o lo que sea jiji!

TheKamikazeDemon Gracias pòr las sugerencias, espero que esta vez se haya entendido mejor la historia, y estoy trabajando en esto de la ortografía, igual siguen siendo bienvenidos los comentarios y muchas gracias por leer la historia.

elianna.cullen La canción se llama -La frase tonta de la semana (La 5ta estacion), a mi tambien me gusta esa cancion jiji, y pues no te desespere pronto pronto, empezaran a encajar los problemas y se desatara la realidad, asi que entenderas, solo espera un par de capitulos jiji.

impassegirl89 Muchas gracias tambien, de verdad me da gusto que te haya parecido bien la historia, igual espero que este capitulo te agrade, y que sigas leyendo jiji.

& a tiii precioso muchas gracias por todo.! Teqieromucho&temandomilLBesos!!

Gracias a todos!!

DniiCe CuLlen!


	3. Cap 3 “Perdido en Ella”

* * *

Cap. 3 "Perdido en Ella"

PVB

Había decidida a sentarme en una enorme banca, en alguna parte de la academia, pero al ver esos frondosos, enormes y verdes arboles, no pude evitar recordar viejos tiempos, entonces adentrándome un poco mas al área del jardín, me encontraba recargada en uno de esos arboles, estaba sentada sobre el césped, podía oler los hermosos aromas de la naturaleza mientras el viento paseaba sobre mis cabellos, era un hermoso día sin duda alguna, así fue que sin mas, abrí mi bolsa y busque mi reproductor de música, así como el libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio", el cual me encontraba leyendo por sexta ocasión en el año, de cierta manera me sentía que encajaba con el personaje principal, Elizabeth Bennet, me encanta también, Fitzwilliam Darcy y la relación con Elizabeth, cada uno a su manera y, no obstante, de forma muy parecida, deben madurar para superar algunas crisis, aprender de sus errores para poder encarar el futuro en común, superando el orgullo de clase de Darcy y los prejuicios de Elizabeth hacia él. Era una historia que simplemente me atrapaba, me ayudaba a salir un poco de la realidad, y recordar que el amor todo lo puede en verdad.

Abrí el libro y me dispuse a leer mientras, en mi reproductor, sonaban canciones de Debussy, Yiruma y de mas… Entonces me encontraba en un mundo de ilusión.

PVE

Mientras me recostaba sobre el césped, recargado en el árbol, pensaba en mil recuerdos, y en todos, estaba Bella. ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de todo lo que paso siga pensando en ella? ¿Cómo podía mi corazón seguir latiendo así por ella? Me regañaba mentalmente.

-En verdad la extraño… demasiado para mi propia salud- dije resignado pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, de manera muy leve llegaba a mis oídos, una melodía conocida, Yiruma- Love hurts, no podía equivocarme, sonreí para mis adentros, no podía creer que alguien en la universidad escuchara ese tipo de música, en realidad, no había conocido a alguien que supiera algo de buena música, entonces sin si quiera notarlo ya me encontraba siguiendo el sonido embelesador de esa tonada.

Estaba acercándome al árbol que tenia enfrente y lo rodeaba, entonces la imagen que vi me dejo estático, estaba olvidando respirar, ante mi se encontraba, la culpable de mi no prestada atención en clase, la culpable de mis suspiros de niño, de mis sueños, de mis pensamientos. Lo peor era que estaba de la manera mas deliciosa que podría recordar, su color era el azul, estaba seguro de eso, lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi con aquel vestido para mi graduación de la preparatoria, y el día de hoy me lo recordaba, su perfume alcanzo mi olfato en una jugada del viento, fresas, rosas, fragancia fresca, dulce e inocente, sencillamente perfecta.

-Bella…- la nombre en un suspiro, por un momento vi a mi Bella, a esa del recuerdo a quien amaba enormemente, con quien deseaba estar siempre, olvide mi odio, mi sufrimiento, solo disfrute del momento, sin darme cuenta que no parpadeaba si quiera, temía que su hermosa imagen desapareciera, pero algo me trajo a la realidad, escuchar mi nombre de sus labios era encantador, poso sus ojos chocolates sobre los míos y por un momento me perdí en ellos…

PVB

Me encontraba demasiado centrada en mi lectura, como siempre, olvidaba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero sentía una mirada clavada sobre mi, algo que no me incomodaba, que al contrario me daba seguridad, tranquilidad, cariño, pero entonces quien….

Mi pregunta se quedo en aire por que al elevar mi mirada no pude mas que sentir mis mejillas arder , me estaba ruborizando, frente a mi estaba el ser mas hermoso y maravilloso que eh conocido, mirándome con sus Orbes ámbar, transmitiéndome su presencia como si me lo grabara con fuego en mi ser completo.

-Edward…- logre decir, con voz entre cortada, no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mi pecho, era El, estaba frente a mi, sin barreras como siempre, era el mismo joven con quien compartí mil momentos, mil memorias, aquel con quien estuve por mas de 3 años...

-Bella… yo...- dijo rompiendo el contacto visual

-dime….- le conteste mientras me quitaba los audífonos, y dejaba el reproductor de lado.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir… solamente escuche, una melodía conocida y pensé en saber de donde… provenía…- dijo mientras posaba de nuevo su mirada sobre mi, y en la dirección contrario a la que estaba, pensaba en retirarse.

-No hay problema, olvidaba que compartíamos ese gusto- comente sonriente. Tenia que aceptarlo, estaba feliz, me estaba hablando a mi, después de 7 o mas meses, lo extrañaba tanto, me hacia tanta falta.

-Si, siempre creí que no eras normal, aunque… uno de los gustos en los que diferimos es ese- comento, mientras fruncía el seño y apuntaba hacia mi viejo libro- Lo peor es que no modificas tus lecturas mucho que digamos, quizá sea momento de comprar otro libro- dijo ahora recargado del árbol, no me di cuenta en que momento se había acercado, el también lo noto e hizo amagos de irse, pero no me podía darme el lujo de permitirlo.

-¿Por… que no…. te sientas?- nerviosamente cuestione, a la vez que sentía ruborizarme. ¡Rayos! Debería de controlar mejor mis reacciones.

-Em… no estoy seguro… no quiero incomodarte… además estabas muy entrada en tu lectura… Yo…

-Vamos, como sino hubiera leído ya 20 veces este libro- interrumpí con mas confianza. El suspiro.

PVE

Quería alejarme de ella, no quería sentirla un poco para darle pie después a ese vacio, del cual, tenia poco tiempo recuperándome, porque yo mismo sabia que aun la quería, que la necesitaba, pero después de aquel suceso que Tania tenia tiempo diciéndome, por el cual Bella y el se habían separado, no podía recuperarse del todo, y lo peor, aun sentía que la necesitaba; además no podía negársele, sin haberlo notado, se encontraba sentado ya al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto este libro?- le cuestione con tremenda curiosidad mientras, llegaba a mí la tierna fragancia de Bella.

-Me encanta como a pesar de todo, ambos, pueden estar juntos… Es simple y a la vez tan complicado para ellos, pero lo logran y eso es lo importante- comento viendo hacia el enorme jardín frente a nosotros. Yo no hice mas que meditar, era cierto, por pedido de ella, el mismo leyó el libro, claro ella le ayudaba con algunos capítulos; era curioso recordar ahora como, cuando ella le leía, el podía disfrutar de la lectura, mas bien, disfrutaba estar con ella, de cualquier forma, eso era lo que pasaba, pero entonces se enfoco de nuevo en el punto, y sin poder evitarlo le dijo de una manera acida, fría.

-Ese tipo de amor, no existe, no pueden unirse de una manera tan… fuerte, si ambos por errores de uno o del otro, sienten que es imposible si quera verse- La observe entonces, ella tenia sus hermosos chocolates, sorprendidos, tristes, no supe si por mis palabras o mi tono, entonces pensé en disculparme, ella solo era amable yo en cambio, la golpeaba con palabras.

PVB

-Bue… bueno… Quizá tengas razón- a penas podía hablar, sabia que lo decía por nuestra anterior relación, y era cierto, nosotros no podremos tener un final tan hermoso y romántico como el de "Orgullo y prejuicio".

-Bella, lo siento… yo no…

-No te preocupes, es lo que piensas, no tienes que disculparte, soy yo la tonta que siempre le ha gustado soñar con lo que no es real, me ilusiono demasiado quizá, además es lo que tu piensas, todos somos libres de pensar lo que deseemos.- lo interrumpí una vez mas, hablando rápidamente, sentía que mis ojos se habían nublado y que no podría mas, pronto iba a llorar, posiblemente si hablaba se notaria mas lo que me habían impactado sus palabras.

PVE

Me sentía extremadamente mal, siempre me prometí que haría lo que fuera para que Bella fuera feliz, para que ella tuviera una de esas sonrisas que eran contagiosas, y resultaba que era yo quien, por el contrario, la hacia sentir triste y deprimida. Busque su mirada y ella estaba evitándome, volteaba hacia otros lugares, pero yo necesitaba ver de verdad que pasaba por sus ojos, que sentimientos tenia en estos momentos, solo necesitaba que ella me viera, como hace un año, como hace mas de 7 meses, es mas, me conformaba con que posara su mirada en mi, solo eso; tan conformista me había vuelto, que con eso seria un poco mas dichoso. Entonces, tome entre mis dedos su pequeña y frágil barbilla, moviendo de esta manera su rostro hacia mi, pero al momento de haber sentido su cálida piel entre mis manos, una sensación de vértigo recorrió mi cuerpo, aun así Bella rodaba su mirada, hacia otros lugares.

-Bella, mírame por favor!- suplique en un suspiro, aparte de ser conformista era débil, empezaba a creer que era patético, cuando su mirada se poso en mi, estaba tan sorprendida como yo de mis actos, como de este sentimiento que me decía a gritos que seguía allí, y es que estábamos demasiado cerca, su rostro estaba a un dedo de distancia del mío, su nariz y la mía podían rosarse fácilmente, mientras sus labios entre abiertos, invitaban a los míos a acortar la distancia que nos dividía, yo me debatía internamente entre alejarme o quedarme, entre apreciar sus hermosos orbes chocolates o concentrarme en sus labios, ligeramente húmedos, con sabor a fresas con chocolate, entonces note como ella cerraba sus ojos, y sin quererlo suspire su nombre, mientras me acercaba a sus Labios. Definitivamente estaba perdido en ella.

Continuara...

* * *

NA:

Pues aqui esta de nuevo mi actualizacion, esta vez estaba mas inspirada, aunque estoy un poco enferma, si que no puede hacerlo tan largo como tenia en mente, pero esta bien finalmente me agrado el capitulo, aunque creo que les corte de nuevo, en la mejor parte...

Pero aun asi espero haya sido del agrado de todos, muchas gracias por las sugerencias, por el apoyo, por leer el fic , me siento muy contenta de que les este gustando... espero tambien este capitulo les guste.

Agradecimientos a:

-nonblondes

-taniiah

-impassegirl89

-josecullen

Luego les comento mejor, ahorita estoy enfermita jiji, gracias chico. Gracias nene a ti tambien, principalmente a ti por ayudarme a inspirarme te qiero precioso!


End file.
